An engineering and clinical development and testing program is described to develop a device for taking automated digital nerve latency measurements and displaying the results on a L.E.D. display read-out. The device is intended for medical testing of motor nerve conduction velocity and nerve latencies, a diagnostic and prognostic test used for a large number of medical and surgical disorders. This is to be accomplished utilizing state-of-the-art electronic design techniques to develop an instrument that will measure accurate and reproducible nerve latencies using non-invasive stimulation and recording techniques. The device will be easily portable, will be operable by medical personnel without specialized training and will be priced in the $1,000.00 range.